


Demo/Solly

by maledictus_mortem



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 06:43:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2418914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maledictus_mortem/pseuds/maledictus_mortem





	Demo/Solly

I learn new ship. ^w^

Character’s are copyright Valve’s. This is a work of fiction so any event that transpires here that may be similar in real life is purely coincidental.

Warning: Terrible writing ahead and the writer is a pervert.

~~~~~~×~~~~~~

DemoxSolly

~~~~~~×~~~~~~

"T-Tavish…." Jane moaned as Tavish kissed him.

They were in a yacht at the middle of the sea. Far away from the city. Away from prying eyes and ears.

Tavish cupped the tent in Jane’s pants. Massaging his penis through the fabric. Jane did so as well, sliding his hand inside the other’s and tugging at his dick.

"D-Don’t tease boyo…" Tavish hissed through gritted teeth. He pulls at Jane’s hand, removing it from his dick.

Tavish stands away from him and begins to remove his clothes. Peeling away slowly so as to tease him.

"Who’s teasing who now?" Soldier says as he too removes his clothes.

Now naked, they go onto the bed, groping at each other. Wanting to feel each inch of flesh. Jane lies face-front into the bed, turning his head to look at Tavish.

"Jane…" Tavish whispered against his ear, making Jane shiver at the lust dripping in his voice.

"I love you…" Tavish whispered again, his hands sliding up and down Jane’s sides. Admiring muscles and skin.

He presses his own dick to Jane’s ass, rubbing and groaning from need.

Tavish holds his other hand to Soldier’s lips and Soldier licks at them, coating them in his saliva. Tavish can’t help but groan at the feel of Soldier’s tongue on his fingers.

"Enough." He said as he pulled his hand away. He brings it to Jane’s ass, pressing a finger slowly into his hole.

He works slowly, wanting to be gentle. He crooks his fingers and rubs at Jane’s prostate, making him curl his toes at the pleasure.

Tavish keeps pleasuring him before he pulls his fingers out and spit into his hand to lubricate his own cock.

"Don’t worry… I’ll be gentle." He whispered at the nape of Jane’s neck. He lifts his ass and kisses a cheek, making Jane blush.

He then slowly enters him, pausing when he got to the hilt. Tavish waits for Jane’s approval before he moves. Sliding in and out of him.

"I love you… I love you so much." Tavish gasped between pants.

"Me too…" Jane answered.

Tavish brings a hand to Jane’s erection, pumping it in time to his thrusts.

With pleasure overwhelming him. Jane comes all over the sheet as Tavish spills his seed into him. They both collapse in exhaustion.

Regaining the feel on his legs, Tavish pulls out from Jane and kisses his back.

"You alright?"

"Yeah… I feel good."

Tavish smiles and they cuddle, soon falling asleep.

~~~~~×~~~~~

The End.

~~~~~×~~~~~

I know… horrible writing… ;w;

I got to die now….


End file.
